


Unflinching Dissent

by mizyin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, desummoning, vanquishing a primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizyin/pseuds/mizyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT PROMPT - Garuda meets with Shiva to confess her lust, right before Shiva leaves for Ishgard to deal with Hraesvelgr. Garuda fears she'll never see her again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unflinching Dissent

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would make this story public.

As she woke again to the world, she first heard the wind, then felt the vortex around her, and finally, her wits returned. Her first thought was of Saint Shiva. Even formless, floating through the aether, Garuda had felt something was amiss with the strange woman-turned-Primal. Was her vessel in danger? What had changed? She had to know. This is why she had awoken, she recalled, as she regained use of her limbs, stretched her wings, as the crowd of Ixal soldiers prayed on; expectant for orders, blessings, anything. Ignoring their cries entirely, she spun into the sky, her sights set upon the Amphitheater that had become her second home. 

Inside the well-hidden arena, a small woman sat in silence, unmoved by the swirl of winds around her as Garuda landed. Ever unwilling to speak to her in her slight, landwalking form, she spoke not a word to her until her prayer had completed. As the ice crashed off of her, and her true form appeared, an immediate question left her lips, “You know I am leaving.”

Her fears were immediately confirmed, the strange sights that had filled her mind as she drifted were true, “My Saint, wherefore art thou leaving to seek answers in such a gods-forsaken land? And in thy weakest form, thy only merit the touch She gave thee that allows this form!? Is this something She has bid of thee, my Saint?”

Shiva's eyes narrowed, obviously already losing patience with the weaker Primal. “I do not need you questioning my motives.”

“I do not question, Saint, I dissent! Thou shalt not leave, there is no reaso--”

The hands were on her throat before the words had fully left, “I do not NEED you to question my motives, Garuda. My existence is based upon the need to end this unending war, I know this, you know this,” she tilted the weaker Primal's head to the side, to better whisper into her ear, “and your existence is currently dependent on me maintaining a degree of fondness for you,” she dug her nails into Garuda's neck, “and that could easily be lost if you continue to speak on matters you do not understand.”

Her wings quickly shuttered closed as Shiva dropped her to the ice below. Eyes wide, she stared up at Shiva, waiting for whatever punishment was to come for having spoken out of turn. She should have known better by now, she wasn't there to speak, she wasn't there to decide, she was there for the Saint to do with what she would. She shouldn't have spoken out of turn. But she was afraid, afraid that...

“My Saint...I only fear losing thee. Without thee, I cease to have purpose.” 

She winced, closed her eyes, bracing herself for pain, but none came. When she reopened her eyes, Shiva was but ilms from her face. Garuda's eyes widened in fear, but before she could utter further apologies, or attempt further amends, blue lips met green and Shiva was upon her, hands pressing her shoulders into the ground. In mere seconds she felt the air around her grow biting cold, breathing became difficult and she became lightheaded, giving herself over to the feeling as she felt ice hardening around her shoulders, freeing Shiva's hands to wander elsewhere. As Shiva kissed down her neck, Garuda tried to free a hand to reach up to her lover, to no avail. While she had been distracted, it had been more than her shoulders frozen to the floor. She realized as Shiva moved lower that she was completely at her mercy, unable to move her wings or arms. Shiva took only moments to reposition Garuda's legs before freezing her feet to the ground as well. She was trapped. 

“Apologize.” A single word was uttered as Shiva placed a single sharp-heeled foot upon Garuda's chest, leaning down to come face-to face. “Make immediate amends for what you have said. You know what I will do if you fail to.”

“My lady...I do not know how. Thou hath bound me.”

“Be...creative,” she responded, seating herself upon Garuda's face. 

No creativity was required, this dance well-practiced, as she swirled her tongue over the most sensitive parts of her lover, her face already cold and numb. Shiva let out a deep sigh and pressed herself even tighter to Garuda's face, only spurring her on further. As the smaller Primal licked more vigorously, the woman-turned-primal could only thrust her hips in time as she grew even more aroused. Garuda felt her pulse increasing as she fervently continued to pleasure the stronger Primal, felt herself grow wet and needy as well, though she would never think it her place to inform Shiva of this. 

She didn't have to, as she felt a cool hand slip down between her legs. She felt heat pooling in her groin, only fed by the gentle pressure being applied to her clitoris. Praying that increasing attention to the case at hand, or mouth as it were, would earn more attention to her nethers in return, she quickened her pace, trying desperately to bring her Saint to her climax. Shiva began to grind her groin into Garuda's face at a speed that she was unsure she could keep, hardly leaving room for her to breathe as she came closer, until finally she stiffened and gasped, riding out her orgasm, letting out long moans that only served to make Garuda more desperate. She slowed her pace, until finally Shiva stood, leaving the weaker Primal to let out a small cry of disappointment. 

“Do not think I aim to ignore you.” Shiva smiled down at Garuda, lowering her head to allow the Lady of the Vortex her release as well. All thoughts emptied from her mind as her body numbed from the freezing attention being given to her sex. She felt her body tense without her leave, and Shiva took advantage of this, slipping her hand back up, gently fingering Garuda's slit until she could bear it no longer. She felt the pit of heat in her belly finally uncoil and spread, her entire body filled with the sensation of her climax, a warm sense of contentment finally replacing the numbness she had felt until then. 

She smiled up at her Saint, the light refracting through her icy form, forming what almost could have been a halo, the sharp heel now returning to rest on her chest as Shiva stared expectantly for a proper apology. “My Saint, I am sorry to have questioned thee. If thou must leave...I shall simply wait as thy dear followers do, and pray for thee as they do. Mayhaps even thy vessel, the pale landwalker, will feel the effects.” Shiva's eyes narrowed again at the slight to her Elezen form. 

“One day you will learn to avoid speaking ill of the Echo. Do not think for one moment that these purely physical pleasures, for a moment, detract from my purpose. On an aside,” she pressed her heel even harder into Garuda's chest, “it is the one they call the Warrior of Light who ends your time on Hydaelyn on such a regular basis. It seems to me that the Echo has been your greatest foe in many, many years. You should do well to remember this,” she kicked down with such a force that Garuda yelled out in pain, her chest leaking aether as she screamed, “and respect it,” as Garuda disappeared back into the aether.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, true story time! This was the first bit of smut that I ever wrote after the drivel I did in college, and how I ended up writing it is a story in itself. A few months ago, ProJared was soliciting works for this pairing on Tumblr, and I jokingly responded to one of said requests with...well it was something to the effect of "shoot me a prompt and I'll give it a shot regardless of what it is." I assumed that, being a lowly Tumblr user with no prior work posted on their blog, he would ignore it, HOWEVER, he responded nigh-instantaneously, with a prompt and references, and I had no choice.
> 
> My old FC teased me mercilessly about it, since I had to mention that I was doing it, and one gal even bought me the Wind-up Garuda so she could show up behind me at random times with her Wind-up Iceheart and make me flustered. Writing this was just the start of the rabbit hole though, as I assumed, if I could write this, I could write other random prompts and...well now I have an Ao3 account that will likely fill with smut rather quickly, if I had to guess by my Tumblr inbox at the moment.


End file.
